AK-47
AK-47 ('''A'vtomat K'alashnikova Model 19'47),'' Автомат Калашникова in Russian, is an assault rifle exclusive to the Terrorist in the Counter-Strike series and in Counter-Strike Online. Overview AK-47 can hold up to 30 rounds of 7.62 NATO. This assault rifle is the trademark of the Terrorists although it is also used by the Russian government. It does high damage per hit but comes with high recoil so spraying with this rifle makes the user lose their accuracy tremendously thus it is not recommended to spray unless the player is skilled. It is also the most popular assault rifle among the Terrorists due to its high damage and deadly accuracy. : After the Free Update patch, this weapon becomes a free default weapon in all player's inventories. Advantages *High damage for an assault rifle *Short reload time *High rate of fire *Cheaper than its counterpart, the M4A1 *Accurate in long range Disadvantages *Loses accuracy in just several shots *Very loud, reveals position *Purchasable only for the Terrorists in Original mode *Very high recoil *Wild spray pattern *Quite expensive ammunition cost Tips The AK is only purchasable by the Terrorists, making it the most commonly used weapon among the Terrorists. The AK-47 can be fired in full automatic, does high damage and has cheaper purchase price when compared to its counterpart, the M4A1. It has high recoil which makes the user lose accuracy in just several shots and it also has loud firing sounds, which is not suitable for assassination attempts and will attract enemies. Tactics *Fire in burst or one-by-one in long range. *In close range, fire continuously and aim for the stomach. The bullets will spread to the head. *Stay stationary while firing AK-47 to get an accurate result. However, squat (press shift) can be done to avoid the recoil from becoming too wild. *Use the AK-47's loud sound as an advantage as it will bring your opponents to you and you can ambush them. However, this tactic needs skill. *In far or middle range, when the recoil is too high, perform a quick switch (default key Q) so that the crosshair will become normal again (do not do this in close range as you will give the enemy a chance to kill you). Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Used by Spetsnaz, replaced by the AKM in the 1959. * : AK variants were still in use today. * : Used by Special Air Service in some operations. * : Used by Navy Seals in some operations. *Fernando: seen in earlier player model. *Keith Icahn: seen in some promotion posters. Terrorist: *Phoenix Connexion - Seen in official comic stories. *Elite Crew - Seen in selection icon. *Arctic Avengers - Seen in old selection icon. *Guerrilla Warfare - Seen in selection icon. *Asia Red Army - Seen in posters. *Michaela - Seen in posters. *Raven - Seen in posters. *Krieg - Seen in posters. Comparison to M4A1 Advantages *Higher damage (+2) *Cheaper (-$600) *Faster reload (-0.6 seconds) *More accurate (+5%) Neutral *Same fire rate (91%) *Same clip size (30 / 90) Disadvantages *Higher recoil (+13%) *Heavier (+4%) *More expensive ammo cost (+$20) *Cannot attach a silencer Variants There are several variants for the AK-47: AK-47 Dragon= All features for AK-47 Dragon are same to original one except the skin. if the player possess Dragon Knife, the reload time will be 1 second faster than the original. |-| AK-47 60R= :Main article: AK-47 60R. AK-47 60R is a modified version of the original AK-47 made by Rex Research Institute. It is excellent against zombies but rarely found in Rex's supply box. |-| AK-47 Gold= AK-47 Gold can be obtained randomly from Code Box. It is gold-plated and very stylish. If compared to the original version, the AK-47 Gold only varies in appearance. This weapon obviously has the same model to the AKM except its firing, cocking and reload sound. The only advantage of this weapon when compared to the original version is it can be purchased for both teams. It is one of the most wanted weapons. |-| AKM= :Main article: AKM. The AKM used to be an alternate skin for the original AK-47 before it was officially released. It is an improved version of the AK-47, it is lighter and has lower recoil but has lower firepower. |-| AK-47 HQ= A skin for the regular AK-47, which is currently exclusive to Korean Counter-Strike Online. Obtainable from code boxes. |-| AK-47 Red Edition= This red assault rifle is produced in a limited quantity. AK-47 Red holds 30 rounds of 7.62mm NATO ammunition for each magazine. It is the most popular assault rifle among the Terrorists due to its high damage in assault rifle series. |-| Gallery AK-47= v_ak47_cso.png|First person model File:Ak47_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Ak47_worldmodel.png|World model File:Raven_wak47.png|Raven wielding AK-47 File:6.jpg|Michaela wielding AK-47 File:Keith_wak47.png|Keith Icahn wielding AK-47 File:Guerilla_wsanta_hat_ak47.png|Guerilla Warfare wearing Santa hat and wielding AK-47 File:Kriegwithak.png|Krieg wielding AK-47 File:Ak47_demo.gif|Store preview de_dust2_20120224_1345210.jpg|View model before Paint update De_dust2_20141228_1750190.jpg|View model after Paint update File:Ak47_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound |-| Gold= ak47gold viewmodel.png|View model ak47gold worldmodel.png|World model File:Ak47gold_shopmodel.png|Shop model cs_militia_20111226_1020000.jpg|In-game screenshot 547523_479914438716264_1996804815_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Did you get the AK-47 Gold Edition into your collection now? No, but will try next time No, and I don't want it Yes, and it is great! Yes, but I regret it... |-| Dragon= File:Ak47dragon_viewmodel.png|View model Ak47dragon worldmodel.png|World model 935597_464903983584964_869199465_n.jpg|Ditto Ak47dragon shopmodel.png|Shop model AK47 Dragon.jpg|In-game screenshot Ak47dragon.gif|Store preview File:Ak47dragon_hud.png|HUD icon ak47drkr.jpg|South Korea poster Dragonskp.jpg|Ditto ak47dcp.jpg|China poster Dragonset poster tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster M4a1_ak47_Dragon_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale 150px-Newloots_dragon_600x300.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 1373961656 incso 20130711 20130714 updatebanner-megaxus.jpg|Indonesia poster akdragonobtaincbox.jpg|Obtained from Coded Box File:Dragondecoderbox50p.png|AK-47 Dragon, Dragon Knife, M4A1 Dragon with 50 Advanced Code Decoders and Code Boxes Fast reload sound |-| High Quality= File:Ak47hq_viewmodel.png|View model File:Ak47hq_smdl.png|Shop model 9007766190468561.jpg|In-game screenshot Ak47hq.gif|Store preview ak47hqcb.jpg|Obtained from Code Box |-| Red= File:Ak47red_viewmodel.png|View model AK-47 Red 2.jpg|World model 20121024ff 4.jpg|In-game screenshot IceAkRed.jpg|Obtained from Ice Breaking event File:Ak47_red_tw_hk_coin_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong event poster |-| Paint= ak47redlightning viewmodel.png|Red Lightning ak47bluelightning viewmodel.png|Blue Lightning ak47erica viewmodel.png|Erika ak47 viewmodel new.png|Original File:Ak47paint1_worldmodel.png|World model, Red File:Ak47paint2_worldmodel.png|Ditto, Blue File:Ak47paint3_worldmodel.png|Ditto, Erika AK-47 Red Lightning Painting.jpg|In-game screenshot, Red Lightning AK-47 Erika Painting.jpg|Ditto, Erika Trivia *The model lacks the Cyrillic alphabet "ОД " and "АВ" which is engraved on the receiver. *A dragon print can be seen on the receiver of the golden AK-47. *Because the weapon is originally modeled with a right-hand weapon and a left-hand grip, the ejection port is incorrectly mirrored as a result. This happens with most of the initial weapons in-game. *The gold, red and HQ variants of AK-47 in game are actually based on AKM, not the AK-47. *Since the implementation of the Paint system, the default model has been remodeled. It should be noted that now it resembles more to Counter-Strike: Condition Zero's and the HQ version. However, the glove texture for males remains as the previous one. **It should also be noted that the shop preview remains unchanged. External links *AK-47 at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:Avtomat Category:Russian weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Izmash Category:Soviet era weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Mikhail Kalashnikov Category:Point weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Code box items Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with red variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Russian Category:High accuracy weapons Category:Cash weapon